


Sheith Oneshots

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Describes this book lmao





	1. Chapter 1

If Keith were honest, he'd say he had a lot of bad habits. Biting his nails, chewing the skin from his lips, alcohol. He'd never admit he had a problem though.

Sex was something he enjoyed. He wouldn't exactly call it a habit or a problem. Everyone does it, just not as often as him.

He couldn't count on his fingers the many times he had ended up confused and nude in someone else's bed. Many pretty strangers, but some were bad decisions. He quickly dress and exit their house before said person woke up.

He wasn't looking for something long term. He never was, he had commitment issues. He couldn't stay with one person his whole life, he'd get bored.

Every night he'd go to the same strip club. Sit at the bar and wait for someone to approach him. If not, he'd go sit by the poles and watch the men and women dance. He had found both equally attractive, but he had acquired a taste.

Someone who could hold themselves against him. Someone who was stronger, mentally and physically. Someone who could trap him underneath their weight.

So usually men who looked as if they worked out. But he also enjoyed someone he could bite and lick at. Someone he could pin down and fuck them til they cried.

The perfect thing about Takashi Shirogane was that he was a switch. A muscular, equally as kinky switch. Keith enjoyed that in him.

They had messed around quite a few times. Quick fucks at Keith's apartment or Shiro's. Keith was looking for something with no feelings, Shiro on the other hand wanted something with Keith.

"Keith?"

"Mmh."

"Can- let me take you out for dinner."

"Not happening, Takashi." Keith sighs.

"Please, Keith. C'mon, just this once."

"Nothin' fancy. I'll be back in an hour." Keith mumbles, slipping back into his boxers and clothes.

"Mm I never miss seein' that ass squeeze into them tight boxers of yours."

"Shut up." Keith laughs, stuffing his feet into his boots. He ties them quickly and stands up.

"See you in an hour, wear a decent outfit, please."

"I'll wear chaps." Keith snickers.

"Oh haha." Shiro huffs.

"I'm kidding. See you later, Takashi."

True to his word, Keith comes back an hour later. A black button up tucked into a pair of black pants. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Damn, you clean up nicely."

Keith rolls his eyes.

"I'll let you fuck me raw later. Maybe even suck you off in the bathroom of the restaurant?"

"Mhm."

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah." Keith smiles.

"Good."

They eat dinner at some fancy restaurant, despite Keith's complaints.

"I told you I really didn't wanna come out to some fancy place."

"Well you were wearing a button up. You can't go to McDonald's or something in a button up." Shiro laughs.

Keith nearly throws up when he feels his heart flip. He bites down on the inside of his cheeks and tells himself that feelings are no good.

"Sure you can." Keith mutters, not making direct eye contact.

"You okay?" Shiro reaches his hands across the table and places them upon Keith's gloved ones.

Keith pulls away as if he had been burned. He places his hands in his lap and sits back.

"'M fine. God where in the hell is that wine?" Keith growls.

"Patience, Keith." Shiro chuckles.

"Patience can suck my left-" Keith stops talking as soon as a waiter pours wine into their glasses.

"Leave the bottle." Keith grumbles, lifting the glass to his lips.

He simply swallows it down, not bothering to let it sit in his mouth. He didn't particularly enjoy the taste of wine.

Keith grabs the bottle and fills his glass to the brim.

"Slow down." Shiro laughs, sipping at his glass.

"Fuck that." Keith grumbles, shoving the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress, Romelle. What can I get for you two tonight?" A waitress with two long twin ponytails smiles.

"Uh-" Keith stares blankly at the menu, he didn't know what half of that shit was. He blinks and points to some random thing.

"I'll take a steak, medium rare." Shiro smiles, folding his menu up. He hands it to the waitress.

Keith does the same, nearly knocking over his glass.

Romelle holds back a laugh, taking the two menus. She heads to the back of the restaurant to give the order.

"Nerve wracking?" Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Keith takes a long drink from his glass. Swallowing it down.

"Why don't you make me, sir?" Shiro chuckles.

Keith rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shame your arms are covered. You'd look good with your sleeves rolled up." Shiro smiles.

Keith's cheeks flush, he tells himself its from the wine, but he's nowhere near tipsy or drunk. He clicks his tongue and looks away. Looking anywhere but Shiro.

Keith had a lot of bad habits and Shiro was becoming one. He clutches his fist, leather rubbing against leather. He throws back the rest of the wine in his glass. Pouring his 3rd one before filling Shiro's glass.

"You seem off."

"I'm fine, Takashi." Keith sighs.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am!" Keith accidentally shouts. He shrinks into himself and rubs at his face.

"I gotta- I'm gonna use the bathroom." Keith mutters, standing up. He nearly shoulder checks each and every waitress.

Once he's in the bathroom he tears his gloves off and rolls up his sleeves. Cupping water in his hands, he shoves his face in it. He pulls away and watches the water drip from his face.

The door opens and arms wrap around his waist. He sees Shiro's face in the mirror.

"Hey, we can leave if you want? Is it the atmosphere?"

"No, Takashi. It's- it's perfect." Keith gives a smile.

"Then what's got you all bothered?"

"Nothin' don't worry your pretty head 'bout it." Keith mutters.

"Then let's get _your_ pretty head off those thoughts, hmm?"

"Shiro, we can't."

"Mm why not?"

"Cause this place is too nice." Keith laughs.

"You've got your sleeves rolled up and it looks good."

"Horndog." Keith snickers.

"C'mon daddy~ let me make you feel good."

"Not right now."

"Damn, alright."

They head back to the table and Shiro basically vacuums his food down. Keith didn't like his that much. He still had no clue what it was. He picks at it and drinks the rest of his glass of wine.

When they get to Keith's Shiro is quick to start unbuttoning Keith's shirt. Kissing and biting at his neck.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn. You fucked me into that mattress last night. Im surprised I could even walk this morning." Keith holds back any other noises.

"Seemed to enjoy it too, you don't want me to fuck you into a mess on your couch?"

"Nope, I want you to suck me. Then I wanna fuck you against the wall."

"Mm sounds good to me. I was still hungry." Shiro winks, dropping to his knees. He untucks the rest of Keith's shirt from his pants before undoing the belt.

"You're so damn cheesy." Keith smiles. He'd never admit it out loud, but he had started to develop feelings for Shiro a month into their- er activities.

Shiro pulls the belt through the loops, chucking it aside. He pulls Keith closer by his pants, undoing the button and zipper.

Keith was quite certain that this habit in particular would be the death of him. Not the alcohol, not the clubs, not the drugs, none of those.

And suddenly Shiro's mouth is around his cock, snapping him back to reality. He gasps and threads his fingers in Shiro's hair.

Shiro hums, eyes flitting up to look at Keith. He swirls his tongue around the tip and keeps his hands in his lap. He pulls off and clears his throat.

"You can- you can fuck my throat tonight if you want." Shiro mutters, cheeks flushed.

Keith nods, yanking at Shiro's hair. He presses his cock to Shiro's lips.

Shiro keeps his mouth shut, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

"Don't be a brat." Keith groans.

It takes a while but Keith eventually gets Shiro to stop acting like a brat. His cock shoved down his throat, tears streaming down Shiro's cheeks.

Shiro's lungs were burning, snot coming from his nose. Keith pulls out, allowing Shiro to breathe for a moment before shoving right back in.

"I-I'm close." Keith rasps, hips stuttering. He spills down Shiro's throat, whining.

Shiro pulls off, coughing and sputtering. He pants and digs his nails into his thighs.

"Jesus- Keith that was-" Shiro's voice was raspy and his throat was sore.

"C'mon undress." Keith huffs, struggling to get his shoes off so he could kick his pants and boxers off.

Shiro hastily undresses, he clears his throat and whimpers. He was gonna kill Keith if he couldn't speak tomorrow.

"You'll be fine kitten."

Shiro's cheeks flush and he pushes himself against Keith. He kisses him and cups his face.

Keith pulls away, wiping at his mouth. His cheeks a dark red.

"I- sorry. Keith- I'm just- I'm gonna go." Shiro gives a small smile. Getting dressed before calling an Uber.

He stumbles out of Keith's aparment and waits on the curb. He knew Keith didnt like to kiss yet he did it anyways.

"Stupid." He mutters, rubbing at his face. When the car stops in front of him he gets inside, staring out the window.

He and Keith needed a break from everything. Feelings weren't good in this type of thing. They both had bad habits and Shiro had gotten attached to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describes this book lmao

Keith was sat on his and Shiro's bed all dolled up. Waiting for his lover to come home. Blood red lacey lingerie adorning his pale body. Blood red lipstick smeared on his lips, eyeliner, red and brown dusty eyeshadow.

He grabs his phone, checking for any messages. Eyebrows furrowing.

 **S:** Look presentable we're going out.

 **K:** are you serious?  
Takashi.   
I'm literally on our bed ready for you and you dump this on me?

 **S:** dancing, love.   
lance and allura want us to go

 **K:** ugh  
babe  
c'mon  
I need you

 **S:** no  
ill be home in 10  
get ready

Keith groans, getting off the bed. He keeps the lingerie on, and he definitely wasn't going to wipe off the makeup he had on. Searching through his clothes he decides to keep it simple, a pair leggings and a cropped red hoodie. It'd show off the lacy bralette he had on, but who cares.

Keith ties his hair up with a red ribbon and takes a seat in the front room. Patiently waiting for Shiro to come home. His legs spread, arms over the back of the couch.

The door opens and he perks up, hoping Shiro would appreciate how he looks. Hoping he'd just decide to stay home. Back straight, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Hey love."

"Takashi." Keith mutters.

"You look good."

"Mmhm."

"You do that all for me?"

"Nope, all for myself." Keith huffs.

"Sure you did, look at me kitten."

Keith does, he looks at him. A pout on his cherry red lips. Puppy dog eyes, pleading and begging that Shiro take him now.

"I promised Allura and Lance we'd go."

"Can't you cancel?"

"I promised, Keith."

"And you promised me last night, Takashi." Keith's voice is harsh, angry. He glares at Shiro before stomping out of the living room.

"Keith, get back in here." Shiro sighs.

"No! You fucking promised me, Takashi. You promised me for weeks, but no you have to fucking work and work!" Keith shouts from the hallway.

Shiro groans, walking to the bedroom. Opening the door he stands against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fuck off." Keith huffs, currently stripping from his leggings.

Shiro rolls his eyes, walking though the threshold. He grabs Keith's wrist.

"Get off, Takashi. I'm not in the damn mood anymore. Go out with Lance and his whore girlfriend. Go get laid by them for all I care cause it seems like you want to hang out with them more than your own damn fiancee on your anniversary!" Keith shouts, tears threatening to spill as he yanks his wrist away from Shiro.

"That's- thats not today... Its not- its not the 23rd." Shiro blabbersz, wide-eyed.

"Yes it is! God dammit, Takashi. This is what I'm fucking talking about! Go get fucked by someone at the club!" Keith pushes Shiro away, shoving the male out of the bedroom.

"Keith! Fuck- let me in!" Shiro hisses, trying to open the now locked bedroom door.

"No! Fuck off!"

"Keith!" Shiro cries.

Keith lets out a sob as he sinks down the door. Cradling his head as tears fall down his cheeks. Maybe he should go get drunk.

Keith lets himself cry for a while before he gets dressed again and fixes his makeup. Taking the lipstick off since it looks obnoxious. He opens the door and sees Shiro waiting, his back against thr wall adjacent from the room.

"Keith." Shiro gasps.

Keith walks past him, grabbing his phone and wallet, tucking them into the waistband of his pants. Shiro races after Keith, grabbing his waist to spin him around.

"Takashi, get off." Keith growls.

"Keith, please. Let me make it up to you."

"Takashi, no. I'm going out, you can come with or sit and forget some more." Keith huffs, walking out the front door with Shiro's keys.

"Wait!" Shiro calls after Keith, running to catch up.

The car ride is awkward. Completely silent as Keith drives to the club. Planning on getting plastered so he can forgive Shiro and get his ass plowed.

As soon as they enter the club, Keith heads to the bar ordering a round of shots for himself. He downs them one at a time, all quickly. Orders another and downs them too. Slightly tipsy, cheeks flushed as he orders another.

"Slow down, Keith."

"Fuck off, Takashi." Keith huffs, quickly downing the shots.

"Keith."

"Shiro, dont start. Don't fucking start, go dance or something. Find me when I'm wasted." Keith scoffs, drinking down more liquor. Drowning his sorrows, and his liver.

He finds Shiro an hour later sitting at a table with Allura and Lance. He grins, walking sluggishly over to the table. His speech is slurred.

"Mm 'Kashi~" Keith coos as he places his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

"Keith!" Lance smiles.

Keith sends a glare Lance's way before looking back at Shiro. Hands massaging his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Shiro grunts.

"I wanna go home.. Want you to fuck me Kashi." Keith says it a bit too loudly.

"Jesus fuck.. I'm sorry guys. Im gonna take him home." Shiro sighs, standing up.

"Alright, see you later Takashi." Allura smiles.

Keith clings to Shiro as he basically carries him out of the club. As soon as theyre in the car Keith is palming at Shiro's crotch.

"Keith- shit let me drive." Shiro huffs, slapping his hand away.

Keith pouts, placing his hands in his lap so he isn't tempted. Waiting as patiently as he can for them to get home. He really hoped Shiro would spank him.  
Just thinking about it had his dick twitching in his pants.

The drive is slow, Keith is squirming by the time they're home.

"C'mon." Shiro sighs, opening his door.

Keith opens his door as well and slips out of the car. Legs wobbly as he slams the door shut. He walks sluggishly to the front door.

When they're inside Shiro pushes Keith against the wall. Immediately capturing his wanting lips into a harsh kiss. His fingers tangling into Keith's hair, tugging lightly.

Keith whines, keening into Shiro. Soft pants coming from his lips when they pull away from the kiss.

"Don't be slow with me. I prepped myself before you got home, so take me into the bedroom and fucking wreck me 'cause I'm still pissed at you, you fuckin' piece of shit" Keith slurs.

"Fine, you want me to be rough." Shiro growls, grabbing Keith by the throat. He pulls him into a kiss, stealing away the breath he had in him. His other hand wrapping into his hair to tug roughly.

Keith lets out a choked moan, hitting Shiro's arm for him to stop. Shiro lets go, pulling away.

Keith glares at Shiro, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He pulls him down and kisses him, biting and licking his way into his mouth.

Shiro doesn't bother with foreplay, he pushes Keith off and drags him into the bedroom by the wrist. The two undressing each other when they get in the room.

"Fuck- Takashi!." Keith hisses as Shiro pushes in with minimal prepping. Despite what he did earlier, the stretch was unbearable.

"Thought you prepped yourself before I came home. Clearly wasn't enough, now you gotta deal with the full stretch of my cock in your slutty hole."

Keith gasps, grabbing at the bed sheets. Pain and pleasure mixing wonderfully as Shiro pounds into him. He squirms when Shiro leans down and sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

"You're mine." Shiro growls out.

Keith whines, his back arching.

"Say it." Shiro demands.

"Y-yours..I'm your." Keith pants.

"Louder."

"I'm yours!" Keith says louder

"Yell it. I want everyone to know."

"I-I'm yours! I'm T-Takashi's!" Keith shouts, eyes brimming with tears as he's nearly pushed over the edge. The knot in his stomach tightens to the point where he can't bare it.

"C-cumming!" Keith manages to shout before he spills all over the bed.

"R-right behind you." Shiro grunts, spilling inside of Keith.

Keith pants as Shiro pulls out, hips hips dropping, thighs shaking.

"Fuck... We haven't- we haven't fucked in so long. Havent had you choke me in forever." Keith laughs.

"Sorry for forgetting. Ive been stressed with work and paying for everything for the wedding along with bills and a place for our honeymoon-"

"Shh, I forgive you, Takashi." Keith smiles, still kinda drunk.

"We better get you some sleep." Shiro laughs, grabbing wet wipes from the side table to clean Keith up.

"Mmm strip the bed." Keith mumbles.

"You gotta get up."

"Nah you're strong rip em from under me."

Shiro sighs, carefully pulling the soiled sheets from the bed. He then slips back into bed and curls up to Keith.

"Love you." Keith whispers.

"Love you too baby." Shiro smiles.


End file.
